Coatl
Coatl (AKA Hebi Hada) is a Male Serpentinus. He possesses the Yellow Dragon - Earth Azure Core: Ōryū and the Celestial Weapon: Basilisk Celestial Weapon: Yılan Dişi Kırbaç Bıçak He is a lover of ramen noodles, so never get between him and Ramen. Info﻿ Hebi Hada was born into the tribe of Coatl. When he was five years old, his tribe was betrayed by a woman who's name no one knows He never spoke of that horrible day. After the events of his past, he traveled all over the world he met and fell in love with a girl named Lian Nichang during their travels Lian left him during his travels, he discovered he had the power to turn people to stone one day when he arrived at Turkey. He used his power to his advantage and began turning people to stone and stealing their money while they were petrified but, one day he met a woman who was able to resist his power. Before she could call out, he ran away. He couldn't find any more people to petrify, so he ran out of both; food and money. He was about to die of starvation in the rain when a nun named Ofelia, who was the same woman from before, took him in and fed him. They grew so close, that they had developed a mother/son relationship. She adopted him as her own son, as hers had died of a gunshot wound. She taught him to look at the brighter side of life but one day Lian lured him to a forest where she sealed him and killed Ophelia he waited a long time until he was freed by a man by the name of Rayth he met the other core users later Lucas, Zephyr and Maya Personality Known for being a loyal, dependable, friendly and fun loving individual, Coatl as has a lot of pent-up anger. He will quickly lose his temper at the sight of seeing his friends harmed and won't stop until he makes the one responsible suffer. As Rayth's long time friend and rival, Coatl is in everyway his equal, as he also wields one of the legendary Azure Cores (and other reasons). Like the rest of his kind, he easily forgets everything he does and quite often, runs into trouble flirting with Rayth's younger sister, Kokonoe. While not easily provoked, he is a very impatient arrogant person, who often places himself higher than others. When Rayth asks who Coatl likes, it is hinted that he may have feelings for Lian Nichang early on then later on Maya Prieto as he blushes and answers with a stuttered "no". Appearance ﻿Like other members of his species, he is easily identified by his scaly, green skin. His yellow snake-like eyes are almost always covered by his crimson red hair and fedora, which is slightly tilted. His attire consists of a purple fedora with a yellow band around it, purple dress shirt and pants as well as yellow dress shoes. He is quite stocky in build and has a pair of razor sharp fangs that he is able to retract. Powers and Abilities Along with the Azure Core, he also commands the power to open the Eight Serpent Seals which grant him increased power, defense and speed as well as the ability to drain his opponents life over time. Everytime he opens a new seal, his offensive and defensive power strengthens and during the 1st, 4th and 7th Seal, his ability to drain HP increases. The Seven Serpent Seals are as followed: #First Serpent Seal: Power, Defense and Speed are increased by 15%, slowly drains enemy HP #Second Serpent Seal: Power, Defense and Speed are increased by 30% #Third Serpent Seal: Power, Defense and Speed are increased by 45% #Fourth Serpent Seal :Power, Defense and Speed are increased by 60%, drain speed is faster #Fifth Serpent Seal: Power, Defense and Speed are increased by 75% #Sixth Serpent Seal: Power, Defense and Speed are increased by 90% #Seventh Serpent Seal: Power, Defense and Speed are increased to near maximum levels, rapid drain speed #Eight Serpent Seal Power, Defense and Speed are Completely maximized and the users health is reduced by 35% Celestial Weapon: Basilisk ﻿His Celestial Weapon is the legendary Basilisk whip which is empowered further by Oryu he also carries a gun called Ophelia Kirma Musical Themes Stages Trivia﻿ *His Birthday falls on May 4 which is Greenery Day in Japan *The reason he loves plants so much is because his village was so abundant with them before its destruction *He is called Sir Pent by Taokaka *When he blushes he turns purple ﻿instead of red ﻿ Category:Male Character Category:Non-Human Character